Madam Manners’ Congeniality Draught
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Under the influence of Madam Manners’ Congeniality Draught, Hermione and George learn some interesting things. Hermione/George!


_Madam Manners' Congeniality Draught by WeasleyForMe_

_Under the influence of Madam Manners' Congeniality Draught, Hermione and George learn some interesting things. _

_This is just a silly one-shot I wrote today! It takes place at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and involves Hermione, George, Fred, Harry, Ron and Ginny. _

_Dedicated to the Twin Exchange ladies!  
_

* * *

"Ginny, shut up! You are so annoying," Ron whined to his sister.

"You are such a wanker, Ron," Ginny snarled back.

"Both of you are obnoxious," George informed his younger siblings.

"Can't the lot of you shut it?" Harry grumbled as he was trying to read _The Daily Prophet_.

Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were all assembled at the kitchen table of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. It was the summer break after Harry, Ron and Hermione finished their sixth year at Hogwarts, and everyone was tired of being cooped up inside together. The members of the Order rarely let them wander about freely because of the Death Eaters who were terrorizing the country.

"Quiet!" called Molly Weasley from her spot at the sink. "You are all being extremely hurtful! Please use kind words!"

George feigned innocence. "I wasn't being hurtful, Mum. I was only being honest." This earned him nasty looks from Ginny and Ron.

Mrs. Weasley merely shook her head. "George, or is it Fred? Whoever you are, please be_ courteous_."

Everyone fell silent as Mrs. Weasley continued to wash dishes and prepare dinner. After awhile, Hermione turned to Fred who was kicking her under the table. "Fred, you've been kicking me for an entire minute!" she hissed. "Stop it!"

George glowered at Fred. "Don't kick Hermione," he said quietly. Hermione blushed and smiled at him.

Fred raised his eyebrows at Hermione. "That's your leg? I thought I was kicking Ron."

Ron glared at his brother. "Thanks, that's sweet of you."

Suddenly a pan clattered to the bottom of the sink. "That's it! I've had enough! All of you follow me," Mrs. Weasley cried. Everyone looked around the table at each other. "Now!"

Mrs. Weasley led the now silent group out of the kitchen. She stopped by the pantry to retrieve a bottle and a number of spoons. Then she continued to lead them into the library. "Sit," she told everyone and they scrambled into chairs. An unhappy Mrs. Weasley wasn't someone to mess around with. "I didn't want to have to resort to this, but you've left me no choice." She passed the spoons around the room and pulled the potion bottle out of her apron pocket. "Everyone needs to drink some of this."

"Mum, please don't poison us! We'll behave!" cried Ron.

Mrs. Weasley sighed as the others gave him annoyed looks. "Ronald, just take a spoon. This might be the only way to get you to play _nicely_ with each other." As she walked around the room and poured generous spoonfuls of green coloured liquid for everyone, she explained what the potion was. "This is Madam Manners' Congeniality Draught. Please drink your spoonfuls," she instructed. "The label informs me that in a matter of mere minutes, each of you will be spouting out words of truthful kindness to one another. Oh, I like the sound of that!"

Everyone frowned at the feel of the thick, syrupy goo as they swallowed their servings. "But what if I don't want to be truthful and nice," Ron said.

"Well, it looks like you don't have any choice now," Mrs. Weasley said as she smiled and clasped her hands together. "I'll be back in a little while." She turned and bustled out the door while whistling a happy tune.

"Let's get out of here," George told the others as he stood and hurried toward the door. He tried to turn the knob. "She locked us in!"

"Your mum is rather sneaky," Harry commented. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well, I for one am rather sick of being cooped up with the rest of you," Ginny said with a grimace. "I can't wait until Voldemort is gone so we don't have to hide inside constantly."

"I'd rather be anywhere else right now instead of in this smelly room," Ron said with a frown. "All of you are really annoying, aggravating, lovely and pleasing to spend time with."

Everyone gaped at Ron, and then Fred and George started to laugh. "Did you just call us lovely and pleasing to spend time with?" Fred asked as he chuckled.

Ron looked shocked. "Yes, and I meant every word of it. I love my siblings and friends." The bitter expression on his face betrayed his words.

Everyone started to snicker. "Well, I'd have to say that the feeling is completely mutual," said George with a look of horror.

Hermione squirmed a bit in her seat, because she wasn't looking forward to her truthful, unabashed thoughts of George being revealed to everyone. She opened her mouth to suggest another way to escape the library, but all she said was, "You all are the sweetest people I've ever had the distinct pleasure of spending time with in my entire life." This statement, combined with the confused look Hermione was giving everyone, made Ginny giggle uncontrollably.

"Hermione, if I could have a sister, I would want her to be exactly like you," Ginny said through her laughter.

"Thanks, Ginny!" Hermione said with a smile. "I would have been delighted to have someone like you in my life before I went to Hogwarts. Hey, this potion isn't too bad after all."

"You are all like a family to me," Harry muttered with a small smile.

Fred turned to Harry with a smile of his own. "There are many days where George and I have wished we could trade Ron for you," he said pleasantly.

Ron glared at his twin brothers. "Even though you pick on me, I still look up to you and admire you both." Ron's face was bright red, and he looked like he was ready to explode.

"We really do appreciate that, Ron," George told him with a smirk.

Harry turned to Ginny and said, "Ginny, I think you are a smashing person. I could spend hours looking at your beautiful face without growing weary," he said as shock overtook his face. Everyone laughed at him while Ginny turned crimson.

"George, I'm so glad you're my twin," Fred said as he clapped George on the back.

"Likewise, Fred," George returned with a smile. Then he turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione, you're pretty damn hot for a bookworm." George immediately looked like he was going to pass out.

"I never thought you would say that out loud," Fred said with a bright smile. Ginny, Harry and Ron were all staring at George.

Hermione was frozen in her chair. Was this really happening to her? She had fancied George for awhile, but she never thought he would return her feelings. "W-What did you just say?"

George was trying desperately to keep his mouth shut, but it wasn't working. He was being compelled to spout truthful words of kindness. "I said you're pretty damn hot for a bookworm," he said very quickly. Hermione smiled and laughed lightly. George wanted to evaporate. He was so embarrassed, and now she was laughing at him.

"Well, I think you're quite fit yourself," she told him happily. "In fact, you're pretty damn hot for a prankster."

Ginny giggled. "This is so sweet! The two of you would be lovely together!" Harry and Ron reluctantly yet truthfully agreed. Fred was still smiling brightly at his twin.

"Did I mention that you frequently made me lose focus during my Quidditch matches as I would look for your beautiful face in the stands?" George asked as he stood and began to walk toward Hermione.

"Did I mention that I was only able to write two hundred parchments of notes for my O.W.L. preparation in my fifth year, because you were such a pleasant distraction in the common room?" Hermione asked as she also stood.

Suddenly the door to the library opened. Everyone turned to see Mrs. Weasley bustle back into the room with a cheery smile. "Well, how did it go?"

Ron crept out of the room before he had to give and answer. Ginny and Harry stood and smiled shyly at each other as they walked toward the door together. Finally Fred answered his mother. "It was fine, Mum. Have I mentioned how fantastic you look in that apron?" he asked as he took her elbow and led her out of the library.

"Why, thank you Freddie. That's very sweet," she was saying as Fred turned back and winked at Hermione and George. He closed the door behind them.

Hermione turned back to George to find him smiling down at her sweetly. "So, it's true then?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" she asked quietly.

"It's true that you won't be upset if I kiss you?"

Hermione smiled up George's handsome face. "I'd be upset if you didn't." He chuckled as he leaned down and gently kissed the bookworm of his dreams.

Needless to say, Hermione and George didn't emerge from the library for a good long while, all thanks to Madam Manners' Congeniality Draught.

* * *

_I know, I know... it was pretty fluffy, but I was in a fluffy mood! Please review if you liked it!!_


End file.
